The present invention relates to a manual operating system for a locomotive body such as a robot, and in particular to a manual operating system for providing a locomotive body such as a robot with motions in a short time by using simple manual operating highly intelligent processor.
Conventional methods for providing a robot with motions will now be described. In the direct teaching method, positions are memorized while moving an actual robot by using a teaching box coupled to a control device of the robot or a human hand, and the memorized positions are successively read out to provide the robot with the motions. In an alternative method, motions are described in the form of program by using a robot language or the like, and a robot is moved by the program. In the master-slave method, an arm for manual operation (i.e., a master arm) is provided, and a robot is moved by interlocking the master arm with the motion of the robot. In a manual operating system using a computer, manual operation is performed by using a robot displayed on a screen of the computer as the master arm as described in JP-A-61-79589, or teaching is performed with respect to a robot on the screen by means of direct teaching as described in JP-A-61-177578. Or a drawing of a working object is displayed on a screen, and the position and posture are calculated on the basis of a point on that drawing specified by coordinate values or the like as described in JP-A-61-199108 and JP-A-97409.
The above described conventional techniques have problems as described below.
First of all, in the direct teaching method, a large number of positions must be taught for providing a robot with one motion, and respective positions must be given accurately, a large amount of labor and time being required for teaching.
In a method using a robot language, it is difficult to imagine the actual motion of the robot because the motion is described by using characters and numeric values. In addition, the manual operator must be acquainted with grammar of the language, agreement of the coordinate system, and transformation procedure of the coordinate system. And high degree of knowledge and consideration are required for providing desired motions.
On the other hand, it is possible to provide a robot with motions simply when the master-slave method is used. Since motions of the human hand become motions of the robot as they are, however, failure is not permitted. Further, when motions including precise positioning are to be given, the manual operator must pay sufficient attention and must be skilled in manual operation.
Many of systems in which robots are manually operated by using computers have simulation function of reproducing taught motions on the screen to make the operator confirm the motions. In many of such systems, function of providing a robot with motions is obtained by only replacing a robot or a master arm for teaching with a robot on the screen. The problem that accurate positions and detailed motions must be given by some means is not lightened. Further, in the simulation of motions, motions obtained when the robot moves accurately in accordance with the motion data are reproduced. In no systems, accurate reproduction of motions is performed with due regard to the effect of inertial force caused by the weight of the robot and the weight of the object held by the robot.